Self-Indulgence
by Kirinenko
Summary: "'Cierra el carril para la recta', instruye Kuro, ajustando los brazos de Tsukishima". Tsukishima no recuerda cómo acabó aquí de nuevo. Todo lo que sabe es que esto, sin lugar a dudas, es algo parecido a la auto complacencia. Oneshot. No sigue la línea de tiempo con exactitud. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Sporadic Delusions

ID: 7199663

 _Tsukishima_

"Cierra el camino para los rectos" instruyó Kuroo, ajustando los brazos de Tsukishima. Siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y lo suprime.

Tsukishima no sabe cómo terminó aquí, solo su extremada renuencia a mostrarlo. Sabe que esto empezó con el estúpido y patético de Bokuto Koutarou, atrapándolo para bloquear al alado atacante, y entonces Kuroo Tetsurou se interesó en crear un mejor equipo de Karasuno. Sabe que continuó por las palabras de Hinata –es imposible – de alguna manera implicando que Tsukishima simplemente no es capaz de algo, lo cual, por supuesto, es ridículo, porque lo es del todo. Y sabe que todo se remonta a Yamaguchi, en su rostro y diciéndole que es patético.

También sabe que no debería estar aquí más. Deberías estar entrenando con el equipo de Akiteru. Debería estar entrenando con su propio equipo. Debería estar pidiéndole ayuda al entrenador. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que Tsukishima acepte la ayuda de Nekoma. ¿Por qué?

"Anticípate al lanzamiento. Reconoce las opciones" continua Kuroo. Tsukishima observa su ejemplo, intentando no se distraído por los músculos bien definidos.

Kuroo es un bloqueador increíble. Quizás esa sea la razón. Es alto y delgado, con un poderoso salto que se basa en los músculos de los muslos y las pantorrillas (Tsukishima lo sabría. Apenas puede dejar de pensar en ellos). Lee al colocador, el colocador y el atacante. Su sincronización es perfecta. Tiene el control. Tsukishima lo envidia más que nada. Tsukishima es alto también. Podría fácilmente ser más fuerte. Es inteligente, podía entender completamente al otro equipo, podía cronometrar el salto a la perfección si fuese necesario. ¿Pero la motivación? Tsukishima no tiene idea de donde viene esto. Siempre es elusivo, deslizándose a través de las yemas de sus dedos. Justo como hace siempre la pelota.

"Aw, ¡joder, sí!" canta Bokuto triunfante, bailando alrededor de la cancha. A su lado, Akaashi Keiji lo mira cansado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Lo estabas intentando siquiera?" pregunta Kuroo retóricamente "Ponle un poco de esfuerzo, hombre"

Tsukishima gruñe y se da la vuelta, fingiendo indiferencia. Realmente debería haber conseguido esa pelota. No era uno de los mejores golpes de Bokuto y no debería haber dejado que rebotase en sus manos y en la pared.

"¡El siguiente!" grita Bokuto, ignorando por completo en intercambio unilateral entre el otro par "Voy a conseguir este también"

Bokuto pone algo de los nervios a Tsukishima. Es como Hinata – con su forma de bombardear todo. Tsukishima se encuentra anhelando demoler al búho, bloquear el ataque, derribarlo. ¿Es esa motivación? No debe de ser algo completamente terrible, concluye.

"El último, entonces" dice Akaashi, lanzando el balón hacia Bokuto.

"Lo que sea" murmura Tsukishima a la par que Bokuto anuncia "¡Hagamos esto!"

"Recuerda lo que dije, Tsukki" dijo Kuroo y Tsukishima no está seguro de si debería golpearle o no por usar el apodo. Solamente deja que Yamaguchi lo use a regañadientes y se conocen desde hace mucho más tiempo. Decide no hacerlo, porque mostrarle al rostro de Kuroo su puño, quizás lleve a mostrarle su boca "Cierra el camino para los rectos"

"Osu" dice y se centra en el par en el otro lado de la red. Bokuto lanza la pelota y Akaashi alza sus manos para alzarla. Tsukishima se fija en ellos.

Sin demora. Bokuta ya saltó. Entonces el lanzamiento… Ahora. Tsukishima salta, mirando el brazo balancearse, justo a tiempo para lanzarlo y el que está a cargo del ataque está frente a él, golpeando la pelota desde el costado de su brazo hacia abajo. Había abajo. Justo a la mitad de la cancha de Tsukishima. _Mierda_.

Aprieta los dientes cuando aterriza, frustrado por no poder bloquear el ataque.

"Más cerca" dice Kuroo, lanzándole una sonrisa perezosa. Tsukishima rápidamente desvía la mirada. Se ha sorprendido a sí mismo más de una vez cayendo en la trampa de Kuroo, fascinado por esa sonrisa y ese pelo despeinado que parece quedarle bien. Kuroo es guapo, Tsukishima puede admitirlo. Al principio, podría ignorarlo fácilmente, desviarlo con un escudo, _probablemente tenía una personalidad de mierda_ , pero resulta que Kuroo es un chico perfectamente agradable, una vez que dejas pasar el pelo y la sonrisa aguda y depredadora. Ahora, no es tan sencillo que la apariencia quede a un lado sin pensarlo dos veces, no es tan fácil concentrarse cuando Kuroo es dulce e insoportablemente sensual.

"Reúne las pelotas de voleibol, ¿quieres?" le dice Kuroo y él asiente, girándose para recoger las pelotas que habían quedado en las esquinas.

 _Dios, Kei, relájate._ Sabe que no puede pensar de ese modo de Kuroo. En primer lugar, son rivales, aunque Tsukishima está bastante seguro de que los rivales generalmente no se ayudan mutuamente. En segundo lugar, Kuroo es dos años mayor. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Kuroo tiene a Kenma pegado a su lado. Entonces, aunque a Tsukishima le gusta mirar desde lejos, es cuidadoso. Cuidadoso de no acercarse demasiado. Cuidadoso de no caer en la red magnética de Kuroo.

"Nos vemos, Megane-kun" dice Kuroo, sonriéndole mientras Tsukishima sale. Con mucho, mucho cuidado. Pero _maldita sea,_ es difícil.

 _Tsukishima_

"¡Lo siento, Tsukki!" dice Yamaguchi, riendo, siguiéndole de cerca. Yamaguchi siempre lo dice, pero nunca parecer querer decir esas palabras. Tsukishima realmente no está enfadado, y parece que no puede entrar en ese estado de enfado con Tadashi. Han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y la verdad, sería un verdadero capullo si echase a su mejor y único amigo, cuando dicho amigo está demasiado orgulloso de ti.

Tsukishima entiende que Yamaguchi lo admira. Aunque no está seguro de que sea la mejor persona a la que admirar, está agradecido por la presencia constante de Yamaguchi.

Todavía puede recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, aunque sea vagamente. En su mayoría, recuerdo que Yamaguchi lo encontró en una prueba de voleibol. Recuerda la expresión seria de Yamaguchi. Puede recordar perfectamente sus propios sentimientos: molestia. Pero también apreciado. Aunque realmente no había pensado en esto como algo positivo, ahora sabe apreciarlo. Así que ahora, cuando Tadashi le sigue, con una sonrisa, simplemente chasquea la lengua.

Siguen caminando por el gimnasio, Yamaguchi farfullando algo acerca de que Nishinoya no puede recibir su saque con salto de flotación.

 _Ahhh._ Es por eso que Yamaguchi es tan locuaz, se da cuenta Tsukishima. Su amigo normalmente es más tranquilo, incluso después de todos esos años de amistad. Cuando se conocieron, Yamaguchi era increíblemente tímido, sonrojándose cada vez que hablaba. Aun no es muy hablador. Tsukishima siente lo que podría ser satisfacción asentarse en su pecho, agradecido por la confianza que Yamaguchi le ha depositado. Frunce el ceño ante ese pensamiento. ¿Se está hablandando?

"¡Tsukki! ¿Cómo van los bloqueos?"

Kuroo aparece enfrente de ellos y la voz de Yamaguchi se corta abruptamente. Tsukishima lo mira. Sus cejas alzadas, la sorpresa grabada en su rostro y caramente está esperando que Kei le corte la cabeza a Kuroo. Tsukishima también está sorprendido, pero principalmente porque ni siquiera lo había considerado.

"Va bien" responde Tsukishima secamente. No entrenaron el día anterior. Tsukishima realmente no esperaba que Kuroo preguntase por los bloqueos.

"¿Vas a entrenar con nosotros hoy también?" pregunta Kuroo y Tsukishima suspira y aleja la mirada durante un momento porque necesita poder concentrarse para decir que no. Realmente no disfruta del voleibol, no quiere hacer trabajo extra, pero Kuroo le hace sentir confundido. Se toma un momento para reflexionar. A su lado, Tadashi aun parece confundido.

"¿Están entrenando juntos?"

"Si" dice Kuroo con una sonrisa "Bokuto le metió. Tsukki tiene un gran potencial para bloquear"

 _Si. Cierto. Por supuesto._ Tsukishima momentáneamente había olvidado la razón por la cual Kuroo siempre quería enseñarle. Quería jugar contra Karasuno en igualdad de condiciones. No quiere que el potencial de Tsukki se desperdicie. Blah, blah, blah. Tsukishima suspira de nuevo, reenfocando su atención en Yamaguchi.

 _Pensé que éramos amigos_ , piensa, gruñón.

"Oi, no puede ser tan malo" dice Yamaguchi, leyendo su expresión con facilidad. Kuroo vio su tranquilo intercambio, sus ojos moviéndose entre ellos. Tsukishima le lanza una mirada de dolor a Tadashi, rogándole que diga algo que lo saque de este debate. Prácticamente puede ver su humildad descendiendo cada vez que le pide a Kuroo que le de consejos. _Por favor, Yamaguchi, por favor no me hagas esto._

"Cállate, Tadashi" espeta. ¿Tadashi? Maldición, realmente se ha ablandado. Ni siquiera puede dar un golpe que calle a Yamaguchi.

Y Tadashi se mantiene firme, evidentemente sintiéndose muy confiado después de servir ese saque que Nishinoya no puede tocar. Había sido felicitado por su amigo por ello, pero si esto acaba del modo en que piensa que va a ser, ha cambiado de opinión. Hay una pausa embarazosa.

"Entonces… ¿eso es un no?"

¿Kuroo le está ofreciendo una salida? Por lo que Tsukishima sabe de Kuroo, esta es una oportunidad única. Quiero aceptarlo pero Yamaguchi está mirándole, con los ojos perforando profunda y directamente su cerebro, desafiándolo a decir que no. Desafortunadamente, Tsukishima no puede rechazar un desafío.

"Vale" dice Tsukishima, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Kuroo.

"¿Qué?"

"Me has escuchado" gruñe Tsukishima "Allí estaré"

Se aleja, agarrando la muñeca de Yamaguchi, arrastrándolo.

"¿Por qué?" sisea en cuanto están fuera del alcance del oído del otro "Pensé que éramos amigos"

"Lo siento, Tsukki" se disculpa Yamaguchi, a pesar de que una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Así que Tsukishima pasó el entrenamiento enfadado con Yamaguchi y, en consecuencia, con el resto del equipo. Están jugando hoy contra Fukurodani, lo que significa que Kuroo no estaba en el gimnasio jugando, sino que hablando con Tsukishima, ya que se fue inmediatamente después. A Tsukishima empieza a dolerle la cabeza.

Karasuno es aplastado por Fukurodani, siguiendo la tendencia que se estableció al inicio del campamento de entrenamiento. Bokuto pasa los brazos y manos de Tsukishima con sus ataques, rebotando violentamente, algunas veces incluso evadiendo totalmente el bloqueo. Tsukishima suspira, frustrado, queriendo desesperadamente golpear a Bokuto pero iría contra su lema de _'odio a las personas temperamentales'_. Su estilo es más de un acercamiento pasivo – agresivo, eligiendo insultar sutilmente a las personas. O al menos, insultar sutilmente a Kageyama y Hinata. Esos dos son demasiado estúpidos para entender siquiera los insultos más simples, así que no sorprende para nada que los golpes de Tsukishima les pasen por encima de la cabeza como si nada.

Tsukishima suspira dramáticamente. Tienen que completar la penalización (de nuevo) y todo lo que quiere hacer es tirarse en la cama. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi le fuerza a entrenar aun más.

Poco a poco, laboriosamente, se mueven a lo largo de la cancha y entonces aparece Bokuto frente a él.

"¡Tsukki! ¡Venga, vamos! ¡No puedo esperar para aplastarte más!"

 _¿Todos tienen que llamarlo Tsukki?_ Tsukishima le gruñe pero Bokuto ni siquiera se da cuenta. Yamaguchi se despide de él y Tsukishima le mirada con enfado también. El resto de Karasuno observa como el par se marcha, claramente sorprendidos de que Tsukishima esté hablando con otro equipo, además de participar en un entrenamiento extra.

Llegaron al segundo gimnasio, las redes de voleibol todavía están puestas. Kuroo está apoyado en la pared más alejada, con el móvil en la mano y Kenma a su lado. Alza la mirada cuando Tsukishima y Bokuto entran, haciendo que la sonrisa crezca en su rostro. Kenma ni siquiera alza la mirada de su consola. Tsukishima puede respetar eso. Sin embargo, no puede quitarse el apretón en el corazón al ver a los dos gatos juntos. Elige ignorarlo.

"¿Dónde está Akaashi?" dice Kuroo. Bokuto mira alrededor.

"Maldición. Se escapó. ¡Iré a buscarle! Tengo un radar de Akaashi, ya sabes" se jacta con orgullo. Tsukishima resopla.

"Bastante seguro de que es tu radar gay"

Kuroo ahoga la risa y Bokuto les mira.

"Llámalo como quieras" desestima con un movimiento de la mano "Venga, Kenma, vamos a buscarlo"

Kenma todavía sigue sin alzar la mirada "Tenemos que hacerlo"

Realmente no es una pregunta, es como si Kenma ya se hubiese resignado a su destino pero no pudiese evitar expresar su disgusto. A Tsukishima le gusta eso de él.

"Si, ¡o tendrás que prepararte!"

Kenma suspira suavemente y se aleja de la pared. Él y Bokuto empiezan su búsqueda de Akaashi y Tsukishima se desliza hacia el suelo, al espacio vacío. Hunde la cabeza en sus manos y deja salir un prolongado suspiro.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Kuroo, sonando sorprendido.

"Sí, solo cansado" murmura Tsukishima.

"No tenías que venir, ya sabes" dice Kuroo. Tsukki cree que escucha algo como inseguridad en su voz.

"Bokuto no iba a dejarme escapar, de todos modos"

"No – No, quiero decir, no quería – no quería presionarte antes para que vinieses"

"Eso fue más cosa de Yamaguchi. Está bien" dice Tsukishima. No estaba esperando esto. No creía que Kuroo se pusiese tan nervioso de cosas como estas, por pequeñas cosas sin sentido.

Hay una pequeña pausa, como si Kuroo estuviese preguntándose lo que iba a decir y Tsukishima alza la mirada. Kuroo está allí de pie, con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez.

"Tú y Yamaguchi, son muy cercanos" dice Kuroo finalmente.

"Supongo" normalmente, había protestado con un _'no realmente'_ pero Tsukishima puede todavía recordar el incidente de hoy, pudiendo escuchar todavía como lo llamaba Tadashi. Tsukishima puede adivinar hacia donde se dirige esto pero no quiere asumir nada. Prefiere esquivar la pregunta, si es posible.

"¿Estáis –" Kuroo se detiene y ahora parece verdaderamente nervioso "¿Estáis – juntos?"

La pregunta sale malhumorada y Tsukishima suspira. Lo sabía.

"No" dice.

"¿No?"

"No" confirma Tsukishima, suspirando de nuevo. Quiere preguntar si Kuroo y Kenma están saliendo pero no puede reunir el coraje.

"Oh" susurra Kuroo y sus hombros descienden. Tsukishima lo mira. ¿Eso era decepción o alivio? Ni siquiera sabía que este aspecto de Kuroo existía.

"Kenma y yo no estamos saliendo" dijo Kuroo entonces, y Tsukishima sintió que toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo, pero no dejó que la postura de su cuerpo cambiase.

"No estaba preguntando. No me importa" dijo Tsukishima, y sonó falso incluso para él.

"Lo sé" murmura Kuroo "Pero muchas personas piensan que lo estamos y algunas veces es abrumador, ¿sabes?"

"Si" dice rígidamente Tsukishima "Lo sé"

¿Por qué está aquí con Kuroo? No para bloquear. Bien podría admitirlo realmente. Tsukishima sabe que esto, sin duda, es algo parecido a la autocomplacencia. _Patético_.

 _Kuroo_

¿Qué pasa con él? Cada vez que pasa tiempo con Tsukishima, haciendo acercamientos, añadiendo flirteos desvergonzados a su gama de acciones, y todavía no es capaz de reunir el valor de pedirle su número.

"Gallina" murmura Kenma, entretenido con su teléfono.

"Ugh" gruñe con frustración. ¿Por qué no lo pidió? "Vamos, tómate esto en serio, Kenma. Necesito tu ayuda"

A su lado, Kenma se encoge de hombros y no es que Kuroo esperase algo más pero, aun así, quiere sacudir a Kenma "Deberías haber preguntado cuando tuviste oportunidad"

"Lo sé, lo sé, ¿no puedes preguntarle… a Hinata, o algo?" suplica Kuroo.

"No creo que Hinata tenga el número de Tsukishima" dice Kenma, casi chocando contra una farola. Kuroo agarra su brazo y le aparta del peligro.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Deberías decirle cómo te sientes" reflexiona Kenma.

"No puedo hacer precisamente eso si no tengo su número"

"Sólo explícale cómo te sientes. Nada excesivo, no lo avergüences delante del resto del mundo" sigue Kenma, aplacando en el momento los intentos de Kuroo por protestar "Hazlo simple"

"¿Te has declarado antes?" pregunta Kuroo, sospechando, y justo como pensaba, Kenma niega con la cabeza.

"De todos modos, no sería de mucha utilidad" dice Kenma "A Tsukishima casi no le gusta nadie que conozca"

Esto es cierto, al menos. Kuroo reflexiona sobre esto en silencio y siguen recorriendo el camino a casa, con Kuroo tirando de Kenma ocasionalmente para evitar dolorosas colisiones. Sobre todo para Kuroo, porque entonces tendría que cuidar a Kenma hasta que se recuperase.

"Lo que sea" dice finalmente "Todavía no tengo su número"

"Solo ve a verle o algo" murmura Kenma.

Así es como Kuroo terminó en un tren a Miyagi. ¿Lo tenía planeado? No, la verdad, pero el meterse de lleno en las cosas sin pensar antes era solo otra de las útiles habilidades que había aprendido después de pasar tanto tiempo con Bokuto.

El tren se mueve bastante rápido y parece que ha esquivado la hora punta. Tal vez sea una bendición o quizás no. Kuroo realmenten o sabe lo que va a decirle a Tsukishima una vez que lo vea. El tiempo pasa rápido, y antes de darse cuenta, el tren se detiene en la estación de Miyagi. Kuroo se deja arrastrar por los otros cuerpos que viajan entre las dos regiones, todo consumido por la ansiedad que revolotea en su pecho.

Sale de la estación. Qué decir, qué decir. No presta atención hacia dónde va, hasta que diez minutos más tarde se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de dónde vive Tsukishima. O dónde se encuentra él.

"¿Qué cojones?" murmura, mirando alrededor. Suspira de nuevo, más alto esta vez. Diez minutos allí y ya está perdido. El problema con Miyagi es que todas las calles parecen iguales. Quizás Kuroo había acusado al equipo de Karasuno por ser idiotas cuando creyeron que cada torre de metal era la Torre de Tokyo, pero ahora que estaba allí, sólo en Miyagi, recordó lo difícil que es encontrar el camino en un lugar desconocido. Se detiene en medio de la acera. ¿Dónde está?

La mitad de él piensa en llamar a la puerta de alguien y preguntar por las direcciones, pero ahora mismo está demasiado cansado. Se sienta y entierra la cabeza en sus manos, cerrando los ojos. Solo necesita un minuto para… ¿para qué, exactamente? ¿Descansar? ¿Centrar sus pensamientos? En un momento está caminando por la calle principal y un giro equivocado después, está irremediablemente perdido. Puede usar su móvil para las direcciones. Puede mandarle un mensaje a Kenma para preguntar por la dirección de Tsukishima. Seguramente. No pensó en eso.

"¿Kuroo?"

"¿Tsukki?" al principio, Kuroo está seguro de que sus ojos y oídos están traicionándole pero extiende la mano y el brazo de Tsukishima es sólido bajo la yema de sus dedos. Tsukishima inhala lentamente.

"Kuroo, ¿estás bien?" Tsukishima parece incómodo por solo preguntas, pero Kuroo tomará lo que pueda. De hecho, esto quizás sea incluso más de lo que esperaba porque hay un ligero sonrojo tiñendo las mejillas de Tsukishima. Kuroo nunca ha visto algo tan adorable.

"Si" dice finalmente, forzándose a concentrarse en la pregunta en lugar del modo en que las cejas de Tsukishima se frunce con preocupación "Sí, estoy bien. Solo perdido"

Tsukishima alza una ceja, apático como siempre, pero Kuroo capta una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Tsukishima. _Mierda_. Mierda. Abortar la misión. De ningún modo puede decírselo a Tsukishima. Esto fue una idea estúpida, muy estúpida. Va a asesinar a Kenma cuando vuelva pero ahora está atrapado, buscando desesperadamente una excusa.

"Yo, eh, tenía que hacerlo" tartamudea Kuroo. Tsukishima parece que está intentando no reírse "Necesitaba recoger algo para el cumpleaños de mi padre"

"En Miyagi" la ceja de Tsukishima se alza con incredulidad.

"Eh, si" dice Kuroo "Algún teléfono o algo"

"Ahá"

"Entonces… ¿vives por aquí?" pregunta Kuroo, intentando desviar la atención.

Tsukishima ignora la pregunta (no es como si Kuroo esperase una respuesta, de todos modos) y recoloca las gafas en su nariz. Kuroo recuerda llamarle Megane-kun antes de saber su nombre, y después de eso, simplemente para molestarle. Se pregunta cómo ha cambiado Tsukki tan rápidamente.

"¿Dónde está Yamaguchi?" intenta Kuroo, dándose cuenta de que el mejor amigo de Tsukishima no está a la vista "Pensé que los dos estabais siempre juntos"

"En realidad no" gruñe Tsukki y entonces se da la vuelta.

"¿A dónde vas?" le dice Kuroo, indignado, entrando en pánico "Oi, no me dejes–"

"Todavía necesitas ese regalo para tu padre, ¿cierto?"

El modo en que Tsukishima lo dice es irritable e insistente y Kuroo cree que está escondiendo cierta incertidumbre que persiste en sus ojos. Sonríe ante la idea y se apresura hacia el adolescente más joven.

"Sí"

Caen en un silencio semi amigable, aunque Kuroo se está maldiciendo por su penosa excusa porque no tiene suficiente dinero para un móvil. Tsukishima parece más relajado fuera de la cancha de voleibol. Kuroo nunca ha conocido a alguien que juegue voleibol con tan desinteresada pasión. Le intriga, eso seguro. ¿Cómo convencerte a ti mismo de seguir cuando claramente no tienes intentando en lo que haces? Kuroo recuerda probar el futbol en verano antes de decidir que simplemente no era suficiente. Lo dejó casi al momento.

"Tsukki, ¿por qué juegas al voleibol?" a su lado, escucha una fuerte inhalación. Kuroo le mira de reojo. Sus labios están dibujando una fina línea y sus manos están apretadas en puños. Kuroo no puede evitar el sentirse ligeramente sorprendido de que la pregunta lo haya pues así. No puede ser la primera vez que se lo han preguntado.

Kuroo, por supuesto, juega al voleibol porque es divertido. Le gusta la satisfactoria picazón en sus brazos cuando bloquea o recibe el balón. Le gusta el sonido que hace la pelota cuando choca con el suelo del lado opuesto de la cancha, la fracción de segundo de silencio de después, y luego la erupción de vítores que sigue a un punto. Le gusta la expresión contenida del otro equipo.

A Kuroo le gusta jugar con Kenma, le gusta poner en forma a Lev y bromear con Yaku en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, no parece que esas sean cosas de las que disfruta Tsukishima. No se lleva bien con sus compañeros de equipo y la mirada en su rostro después de conseguir un bloqueo no puede ser llamada _satisfacción_.

"¿Por qué?" susurra Tsukishima. Se detiene, mirando al suelo. Se encoge de hombros "¿Auto complacencia?"

Su sonrojo vuelve con toda su fuerza y Kuroo no entiende porqué, no entiende lo que Tsukishima quiere decir con esas palabras.

"¿Qué?" ante esto, Tsukishima sonríe un poco y Kuroo se da cuenta de que debe de haber sido una broma, aunque se queda revoloteando en su cabeza. ¿Tsukishima era capaz de bromear con cosas que no disminuirían el valor de otra persona? Kuroo no se había dado cuenta. Lentamente, la línea de su boca se aplana y suspira. Comienza a caminar de nuevo y Kuroo tiene que correr para alcanzarlo.

"Porque mi hermano juega, supongo" dice Tsukishima, justo cuando Kuroo pierde la esperanza de que la pregunta sea respondida con seriedad "Por eso empecé. Ahora, juego porque siempre lo hice"

"Oh" lo que fuese que Kuroo había estado esperando, no es esto "¿Juegas por tu hermano?"

Tsukki asiente brevemente. Kuroo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano. Se queda en silencio un momento. ¿Esto cambia todo? No cree que lo haga.

"¿Te gusta el voleibol en algo?"

Tsukishima simplemente se encoge de hombros "Está bien, supongo" echa una mirada de reojo a Kuroo y sonríe un poco y eso es todo lo que necesita. De repente, Kuroo está babeando con esos hermosos ojos que se ha iluminado con una pequeña y peculiar sonrisa en la boca de Tsukishima y es todo lo que Kuroo puede hacer para no boquear por esa sonrisa. Aleja la mirada rápidamente para que sus ojos no se queden pegados al rostro de Tsukishima, para no sucumbir a la urgencia de cogerle y besarle. Todo lo que quiere hacer es presionar sus labios en esa sonrisa, memorizar el modo en que se siente para nunca olvidarlo.

"D-De acuerdo" tartamudea.

"No es tan diferente de cómo Kenma juega por ti" señaló Tsukishima, como si no hubiese notado que Kuroo lo desvistió lentamente.

"Claro" murmura, todavía sin mirar a Tsukishima a los ojos. Todavía está intentando recuperarse de esa pequeña y diminuta sonrisa que había adornado la cara de Tsukishima. Seguramente sea por eso que él y su bocaza dejan de pensar en lo que harán a continuación. Todavía está aturdido, totalmente fuera de sí y no puede responsabilizarse por sus acciones.

"Me gustas"

 _No_. Tsukishima se congela. _Joder no._ Kuroo se siente mal del estómago. Su rostro está ardiendo y de repente está muy agradecido por los indomables mechones de pelo negro en su rostro. Normalmente, cuando se declara, no solo lo suelta sin más, en medio de una conversación sobre algo completamente diferente. Pero aquí está, desesperado y anhelante, enamorado de alguien completamente inalcanzable. _Mierda_. Por lo general, cuando se declara, está preparado. Normalmente, cuando se declara, no rompe su propio corazón.

"No importa" murmura, queriendo desaparecer. El dolor se dispara en su pecho y se estanca en el fondo como una piedra, arrastrando su corazón hacia abajo y posteriormente bajando hacia su estómago. _¿Qué cojones, Kuroo? ¿Por qué? Has arruinado todo._ Kuroo no sabe si puede rendirse con Tsukishima, no así, no ahora.

" _¿Qué?"_ pregunta Tsukishima, con la boca abierta.

Es demasiado tarde para hacer como si lo hubiese querido decir de una manera amistosa. ¿Qué dice ahora? Declararse quizás sea difícil, pero solamente por lo que sucede después.

"Yo – Pretende que no pasó" susurra Kuroo, alejando la mirada. No llora mucho, pero justo ahora, puede sentir la presión detrás de los ojos.

Tsukishima debe tomar eso por el camino equivocado porque, en lugar de olvidar la confesión, ignora totalmente todo lo que Kuroo dice después de eso.

"¿Me quieres?"

Kuroo aprieta los labios "Supongo"

"Si Yamaguchi estuviese aquí, me haría decirte cómo me siento"

"No" murmura Kuroo, presionando las manos en su cara. Escucha una suave risa y otra puñalada de dolor le golpea. ¿Cómo puede reírse Tsukishima de sus sentimientos?

"Confía en mí, no quiero. Odio hablar de sentimientos"

"Déjalo" dice Kuroo de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. Las suaves manos encuentran sus muñecas y retiran sus manos. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

"Aunque debería, ya que tú lo hiciste" sigue Tsukishima y Kuroo niega con la cabeza.

"No mienta. No tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor"

"No lo haré" murmura Tsukishima y alza sus manos para tomar el rostro de Kuroo. Los ojos de Kuroo se abren de par en par y Tsukishima está más cerca de lo que pensaba. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas pero todavía está aquí y Kuroo quiere besarle. Su respiración se siente cálida contra el rostro de Kuroo, mentolado y fresco "Tú también me gustas"

Y entonces sus manos están en el pelo de Kuroo y sus bocas se están tocando y Kuroo está hambriento por algo que no sabía que necesitaba, queriendo más y fundiéndose con Tsukishima. Su corazón latiendo tan rápido que está seguro que va a explotar y todo en lo que puede pensar es el suave pelo rubio de Tsukishima enredado entre sus dedos y cómo su rostro choca suavemente contra las gafas de Tsukishima y en cómo es demasiado y no es suficiente. Se aleja, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Wow" susurra y Tsukishima se sonroja y aleja sus manos del pelo de Kuroo hasta su cintura "Tsukki, yo – wow"

"No puedo creer–" Tsukishima se corta y alza una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo creer que no supieras que me gustas" admite Tsukishima "Pensé que era jodidamente obvio"

"Cállate" murmura Kuroo, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tsukishima "Cállate"

Besa suavemente la base del cuello de Tsukishima y suspira. No sabe cómo está pasando. Todo se siente confuso. ¿Cómo acabó con los labios sobre el cuello de Tsukki y con las manos de él aferradas a él? Realmente no lo sabe, se da cuenta, simplemente que está realmente bien.

 _Después_

 _Tsukishima_

"Bokuto hizo un caos en el lugar" dijo Tetsurou, su sorprendente pelo negro más despeinado de lo normal mientras yace tendido sobre Kei.

Tsukishima no sabe cómo Tetsurou acabó aquí, tumbado en la cama de Tsukki, solo por su insistencia estaría aquí.

Sabe que este empezó ( _con el estúpido y patético Bokuto Koutarou, acorralándolo_ ) cuando encontró a Tetsurou perdido en Miyagi, a un par de calles de su casa y luego ( _Kuroo Tetsurou se interesó en crear un mejor equipo de Karasuno_ ) Tetsurou se declaró y le pidió salir. Sabe que siguió ( _porque las palabras de Hinata – es imposible – de algún modo implicó que Tsukishima simplemente no es capaz de algo, lo que, por supuesto, es ridículo porque lo es, absolutamente_ ) porque Tetsurou se le pegó, incluso después de Tsukishima admitiese su trastorno alimenticio, sus palabras – nunca podría irse – de algún modo implicando que Tsukki valía la pena, lo cual, por supuesto, es increíble porque alguien como Tetsurou, no lo haría para nada. Y sabe que todo se remonta a Yamaguchi, en su rostro y diciéndole que es patético.

También sabe que está increíblemente feliz de que Tetsurou apareciese, a pesar de que tendrá que irse pronto. Debería estar en la universidad. Debería estar entrenando. Debería estar haciendo su trabajo. Absolutamente no había ninguna razón por la que Tetsurou debiese estar relajándose con Kei. ¿Por qué lo está?

"Kei" dice Tetsurou, rompiendo el silencio que se ha formado entre ellos.

"Mmm" dice como respuesta, cerrando sus ojos. No se siente muy dispuesto a confrontar hoy, ni para burlarse o hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Aunque le gusta de este modo.

"Antes de que nos besásemos…" empieza Tetsurou, antes de cortarse. Kei decide seguirle con lo poco que le ha dado y resopla.

"Nos besamos mucho, Tetsurou, tendrás que ser más específico"

"La primera vez" dice Tetsurou, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente frente a las costillas de Kei. De acuerdo, entonces sí que tal vez siempre estaba listo para burlarse.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Antes, estábamos hablando de voleibol" dice Tetsurou y Kei pasa perezosamente los dedos por el pelo de su novio "Acerca de porqué jugabas, y dijiste que autocomplacencia. Creí que estabas bromeando, pero ahora que lo pienso, no es realmente tu estilo"

Se producen unos instantes de silencio, ambos reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

"En realidad no" acepta Kei.

"¿Qué querías decir?" pregunta Tetsurou suavemente.

"Comencé a jugar seriamente por ti, ¿sabes?" dice Kei y Tetsurou alza la mirada, sorprendido.

"¿De verdad?"

"Mmm. Un poco por Akiteru. Pero sobre todo por ti"

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Tetsurou.

"Porque me gustabas" Kei se encoge de hombros, aunque sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse. Todo este tiempo, y todavía no podía admitir sus sentimientos sin sonrojarse como una colegiala "Porque quería verte, y luego quería impresionarte"

Tetsurou sonríe, besándole y empezando a hablar sobre la universidad de nuevo. Después de un tiempo, Kei se da cuenta de que su pregunta todavía lo está atormentando.

"Tetsurou" dice Kei mientras Tetsurou hace una pausa de su constante charla. Quiere a Yamaguchi, en cierto modo, y Kei se pregunta por qué se siente atraído por personas que parecen capaces de hablar de manera interminable. Decide consolarse con el hecho de que todavía no puede soportar a Hinata (o eso le gusta decirse a sí mismo).

"Mmm" Tetsurou responde y Kei no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente ansioso. Se tensa mientras los labios de Tetsurou encuentran su clavícula antes de relajarse con la sensación de la boca de su novio lamiéndole y mordisqueándole la base del cuello.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Es una especie de pregunta abierta, pero Tetsurou parece entenderlo igualmente. Momentáneamente renuncia a su reclamo del cuello de Kei antes de reemplazar su boca con sus dedos. Alza la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"Kei" murmura, los dedos trazando caminos sin fin a lo largo del pecho de Kei "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo. ¿Respondes a la pregunta?" pregunta Kei. Tetsurou sonríe.

"Auto indulgencia, por supuesto"


End file.
